Talk:Daigotsu Sahara
OK, I think the problem comes from the fact that there are TWO Daigotsu Sahara, one is a Paragon and the other an infiltrator in the Sparrow Clan (Suzume Sahara). Audax explains it here quite well: http://homeofthecraneclan.com/index.php?topic=2611.msg36426#msg36426 Maybe we should create a disambiguation? And one page for Daigotsu Sahara the Paragon? Alphast 10:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why exactly are they two seperate people? Why can't the Sahara who pretended to be a ronin and join the Sparrow be the same Sahara who is a paragon? --Majushi 14:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Because of what Audax mentions in the AEG's forum thread. It seems there was a wrong card title given and there was some AEG explanation about the mix up. And that's why Nancy specify his hair colour, to distinguish from the Paragon guy. Alphast 14:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I'm a little confused here. I need this explaining in bulletpoints I think. Correct me where I'm wrong; 1) Two cards are created. One is Sahara. The other is a Paragon. 2) One of the writers is writing, but looks at the wrong card (Sahara) when describing the character. 3) Sahara is then the guy infiltrating the Sparrow, not the Paragon. :No? --Majushi 16:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I understood from Audax, yes. I know that it is a little bit thin in terms of "canon reference", but that's all I have. The plus point is that it solves the "conflicting sources" issue. The problem is that, if it is correct, we need a disambiguation. Should I try to ask Shawn or Nancy for confirmation that there are two of them in canon? Alphast 17:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's definitely a good idea to double check with them. I'm just not understanding why the Sparrow Sahara isn't the same dude as the Carded Sahara. Makes no sense to me. And if descriptions are all we're basing this on then lets not forget that people can change their appearence to help them infiltrate places... --Majushi 17:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll send them an e-mail. The main problem is not so much the appearance only (the Paragon Sahara is a big guy, while the infiltrator Sahara is a skinny type, but even that could be explained) but the fact that Jimen has met the Paragon before. Sahara the Paragon was supposed to have met Jimen and the Jade and Obsidian Oracles during the Tournament on the Hill where Iweko was chosen. It would mean that Jimen is seriously losing it if he doesn't recognize the guy for a Spider. Alphast 18:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi everyone, I've joined the Wiki and found this discussion. I didn't know you guys talked about it much earlier or I would have contributed earlier. There was indeed a mixup of Daigotsu Ryudo (Paragon) and Daigotsu Sahara (duelist). That was because the first prints switched the names. This error was fixed later, but the issue has caused problems with the fictions and supplements since. In summary, Ryudo is the paragon, supported by the Shadow Dragon, who fought at the Celestial tournament (falsely called Sahara in that fiction). Sahara's the duelist who infiltrated the Sparrow Clan, appeared at the Imperial Court, recently became the advisor to Bayushi Jimen (Emerald Champion) and was talked to by the Thunder Dragon during the Destroyer War. Here are some links I could find: 1) http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=69678&start=25#p902168 2) http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=974892#p974892 The only remaining issue I see is that there's no explicit proof that the armoured paragon was at the Celestial tournament and not the "wee little peasant boy", but logically Sahara shouldn't be able to be an infiltrator after publicly joining a such a high-profile event as the Celestial Tournament. If you agree with me on who is who and who appeared where, I'd like to update both articles on Sahara and Ryudo. AudaxDarkScribe 11:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : If the matter is clear include it in the Wiki in that way adding the sources. If later appeared an official source that say different, the articles could be changed, which looks doubtful could happen. Oni no Pikachu 12:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :: That seems pretty clear to me. Feel free to change the pages, with this information. As Pikachu said, we can always change it back if other sources contradict it. --Majushi 13:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Lost Sahara isn't tainted, as far as we know and as far as his card indicates, so I removed the category "Lost". - AudaxDarkScribe 11:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : My fault, I did not remember a Lost implied to be tainted. Oni no Pikachu 12:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC)